1. Field of the Invention
The invention is relative to initializing a balance with a counting scale in which a given quantity of the pieces to be counted is placed on the balance in order to determine the individual weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of this type are generally known. For example, DE-DS 28 20 843 teaches such a method in which a known small quantity (e.g. 10 pieces) of the pieces to be counted is placed on the balance, the average value for the individual weight is calculated therefrom and then any unknown quantity (e.g. 37) of the pieces to be counted is added. The total quantity is then calculated from the total weight and the average value from the individual weight, whereby no whole number generally results, on account of the imprecision of the weighings and the weight distribution of the pieces to be counted. This value is rounded off to a whole number and an improved average value from the individual weight is calculated from this whole number and from the total weight. This ends the initialization and the improved average value is used for the further determinations of quantity.
A disadvantage of this method is the fact that no statement about the precision of the result is possible. DE-OS 78 20 843 does provide for the generation of a warning signal of the non-integral value if the total quantity indicated above exhibits a figure between 4 and 6 after the decimal point.
Thus, if in the numerical example indicated above in parentheses the total number was calculated at 47.5, a warning signal would be generated. If, however, in the case of greater distributions of weight of the pieces to be counted the total number would be calculated even more incorrectly, e.g. at 47.9, the balance with counting scale in accordance with this method would not notice the deviation and would calculate the "improved average value" on the basis of the false qualtity of 48, therewith establishing a false initial value for all subsequent determinations of quantity.